


All I Want For Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants everyone from the station to come to the loft for Christmas Eve.  Jim doesn’t really like the idea, or so he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Title** : All I Want for Christmas  
 **Type** : Gen  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Word Count** : 364  
 **Summary** : Blair wants everyone from the station to come to the loft for Christmas Eve. Jim doesn’t really like the idea, or so he says.   
**Warnings** : Sappy

** All I Want for Christmas **

Blair had been telling Jim for a month that he wished he could have everyone over to the loft for Christmas Eve dessert and gift exchange. Jim told Blair that it wasn’t going to work and Blair finally just gave up. 

On Christmas Eve, Blair was baking some pies for the neighbors when Jim got home from work. 

“Hi Chief, it smells great in here. What are you up to?”

“You had mentioned making a pie for each of the neighbors, so that’s what I’m doing. I want you to know that I’m not delivering them by myself,” Blair ranted. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to deliver any of them, Blair.”

Blair didn’t understand but knew that Jim would explain. He looked at the counter tops and saw he had eleven pies and he was just waiting for them to cool off. There was a knock at the door while Jim went in to wash his hands. Blair went to answer it and was shocked to see Simon, Joel, Megan, Henri, Rafe, Rhonda and Dan Wolfe standing in his hallway. 

“Merry Christmas, Blair. We’re here for dessert and gift exchange,” Simon stated as he pushed his way into the loft. 

Blair was so confused. Jim walked out and said, “All you wanted for Christmas was this, so this is what you got. That’s why I asked you to make the pies.”

Blair hugged Jim and stepped back and was quite moved. “This is so wonderful. I love family and friends on Christmas Eve. Why couldn’t you tell me, man?”

“Because it was a surprise, you silly goose.”

“Thank you, Jim. This was exactly what I needed.”

“You’re welcome, Blair. And now you can stop giving me dirty looks all night long,” Jim teased. 

“You’re in big trouble, mister,” Blair joked back. 

Simon walked up and said, “We have things to bring up, want to help us, Blair?”

“I sure do,” Blair said happily and knew this was going to be a wonderful Christmas Eve. 

The end


End file.
